


Schlaf Gut

by Rennajade



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, becissar - Freeform, becommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennajade/pseuds/Rennajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca can't sleep because of a certain German and locks herself out of her room at 3am. Probably not the best time to be locked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaf Gut

**Author's Note:**

> All German is from Google Translate so please feel free to correct me on whatever is wrong. I do not know German.

It was three in the morning, and Beca probably should have been asleep like the rest of the Bellas were. She could hear Chloe’s soft snores from the bed across from her, and since she heard nothing from any of the surrounding rooms, she assumed the rest of the a capella singers were snoozing as well.

And, really, any sensible, normal person would have been sleeping at three in the morning.

Beca was not normal and, at the moment, she didn’t feel very sensible, because no matter what she tried, she couldn’t get that _damn_ German out of her head. She had tried so hard to play it off as a simple admiration of talent because, really, Kommissar _was_ talented. She was also six feet of blonde, breathtaking German goddess.

A huff of irritation escaped her. Yeah, she had always thought she might be bisexual. Or, at the very least, not straight. Her official meeting with Chloe could have turned into a porn plot if Beca hadn’t ushered her away, and the redhead was definitely great to look at. But she played all of that off as sheer desperation. It had been years since she had a proper relationship – she tended to scare everyone away with the sarcastic, biting humor and the headphones and default bitch-face. So it seemed logical that she would start branching out more in an attempt to feel a little less lonely.

She couldn’t blame it on desperation this time. She had a boyfriend. Jesse. Jesse, who introduced her to the joys of movies and was often so disgustingly cliché in his displays of affection that it was adorable.

Jesse who was more like a brother to her than a lover.

She hadn’t really noticed it until she had something to compare it to. The first day the Bellas met Das Sound Machine at the car show, all logical thought had fled. Faced with Kommissar, Beca went weak in the knees and every comeback she said came out as blunt, blatant flirtations.

Not one of her proudest moments.

She chalked it up to being anxious and distracted, but every subsequent meeting after that had only strengthened it. Kommissar was _gorgeous_ and the brunette just couldn’t help telling her so. And really, who the hell has hands that soft? Or hair that great? Or a body that perfect? Or—

This wasn’t just desperation. She couldn’t even _pretend_ it was desperation. This was just flat-out infatuation, and she was an asshole. A very not-straight asshole with a boyfriend who absolutely doted on her.

Yup. She was an asshole.

She wasn’t going to get any sleep. With a low groan of annoyance at her own brain, she rolled out of bed and left the room. If she couldn’t sleep, might as well explore the hotel. There was a vending machine on the floor above the Bellas’ hall. What was the harm in a little caffeine if she couldn’t sleep anyway?

Beca didn’t even feel tired. If anything, she felt just as wired and awake as she had during their performance at Worlds just a few hours ago. It was so strange feeling this, and all because of some snarky German who forced her to question her sexuality. Go figure.

The elevator dinged and stopped, doors opening into the alcove area where the other four elevators were located. Beca pushed out of the doors and headed for the vending machine, rounding the corner at a speed that was definitely too fast for the middle of the night.

And as her _wonderful_ luck would have it, she nearly collided with someone walking directly toward her.

She didn’t have to look up to know who it was. She would recognize this person anywhere and _why the hell did she smell like cinnamon?_

“Tiny Maus! We run into each other often, it seems.”

Beca expected her to be cold, angry… hell, annoyed, at least. Instead, Kommissar sounded vaguely amused and perhaps even jovial. That wasn’t fair.

“I do have a name, you know,” she groused in reply, glaring up – _way_ up– at the six-foot-tall goddess. Her heart fluttered a little. _For fuck’s sake, Beca,_ chill _._

“Oh? Hm. And here I thought _meine kleine Maus_ was all you replied to.” Her tone was teasing, almost careless. And it was doing things to Beca’s thoughts that it shouldn’t have been.

“Yeah, well, that’s just because your sexiness distracts me.” A beat later, she groaned and her head fell forward into her palm. “I’m too tired for this shit.” Liar. She was the exact opposite of tired. Maybe if Kommissar thought she was exhausted, she would go away.

… Wait. Had the Kommissar just called her “my tiny mouse”?

“If you are so tired, why are you not asleep?” The blonde arched a brow curiously, and pressed further, “And why are you on my floor?”

“You have a vending machine. I definitely didn’t come here to gawk at your gorgeous self. … And I need to shut the hell up.” Every time she opened her mouth in this woman’s presence, she dug herself a deeper hole. This was ridiculous.

Kommissar laughed. Actually _laughed._ And Beca’s resolve to shut up flew out the window.

“Why does your laugh sound like angels singing? That’s not okay. That is so not fair.”

“ _Kleine Maus_ , it amuses me to see you so... heated and annoyed?” She glanced at Beca for clarification, brow furrowing as she tried to find the correct English words.

“Hot and bothered. And I am not!” Beca snapped defensively. “It’s just hard to think straight around you!”

Kommissar’s smile morphed into a smirk as she looked down at the tiny Bella. This girl was so very small and adorable. “ _Ja._ You are. If it eases your mind, I find it difficult to think “straight” around you as well.”

“… Um.”

The brunette’s face flushed. Was Kommissar flirting, or just unable to find the right words? It was so hard to tell with her. And dammit, _why was cinnamon so appealing on her?_ “… Come again?”

The German stared at her. This time she was genuinely confused, and it was impossible to decode English without Pieter here. He had the upper hand in this country, having spent some time abroad here, and he knew more of the language and how best to translate it. “Come… where?” she asked.

Beca groaned. “What did you say?”

“Ah, I see. Why did you not just say “repeat yourself”? You Americans and your unrelated phrases. I will never understand them.” She rolled her eyes. “However, I said, “if it eases—” ”

“No, I heard what you said, I mean what did you mean by that?”

Kommissar stared at her and Beca was pretty sure that she was about to drown in the blueness of her eyes. _That’s so cheesy._ Seriously, how could anyone’s eyes be that blue? Did she wear contacts or paint her eyeballs or absorb the sky or what? Not cool.

“Perhaps I should call you _ahnungslose Maus_ ,” mused the Aryan beauty before she dips her head –okay, it’s more like head and shoulders because the height difference is _ridiculous_ – to catch the Bella’s lips.

 _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck—oh fuck me_ played on repeat in Beca’s mind just before the part of her brain capable of thinking shuts off completely. This incredible, gorgeous, talented, _flawless_ woman was kissing her. Kommissar was kissing her. Das Sound Machine’s ruthless and very intimidating leader was _kissing her._ And all Beca could do was wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck and kiss her back, licking, sucking, biting at her lips. She felt weak in the knees and if the Kommissar hadn’t been holding on to her hips, she was pretty sure she would have collapsed.

Beca didn’t know how long it lasted before they pulled apart, and she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her breath was ragged and shallow, eyes closed, lips parted as she tried to catch her breath… and failed. Miserably.

A chuckle reminded her that Kommissar was still inches from her. “Have I taken your breath, Tiny Maus?” 

It was so ridiculous and _cheesy_ coming from the German that Beca barked out a laugh, Kommissar’s forehead still pressed to hers. When she finally caught her breath and trusted herself enough to speak, she swallowed and pulled back slightly. “Maybe just a little, you gorgeous thief.” _Dammit._ She bit her lip –had Kommissar bitten it? It felt like she had— and looks up at the incredible woman standing before her. “I-I should… I need to… Chloe will wonder… my room?”

It was hard enough to understand the tiny Bella when she spoke proper sentences, but this broken English left Kommissar confused for a solid thirty seconds before she was able to piece together what she meant. “Ah. Of course. Your roommate will wonder, _ja_?” When Beca nods, she presses a quick kiss to the brunette’s forehead. “ _Geh, kleine Maus_ ,” she murmured. “Mine is that one,” she pointed lazily to the first room of the floor. “If you are unable to rest. _Schlaf gut, meine kleine Maus._ ”

“Uh. Yeah. You too. Get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it.” Kommissar laughed as she turned to return to her room, and Beca thought it might have been nicer of the world to just swallow her whole on the spot.

Unable to determine whether what had just happened was great or terrible, Beca returned to the elevator to head back to her room.

It wasn’t until she actually reached the room and tried to get back in that she realized she had left her key. There was no way in hell that she was going to wake Chloe –or anyone else—to get into a room, and the office was such a long way away. She weighed her options briefly, sighed, and returned to the floor above her.

Her knock was timid, but the Kommissar answered quickly. A blue eye peered through the door before a chuckle and smile followed, and the door swung open. “Tiny Maus. I see you could not sleep?”

Beca pouted. “I locked myself out.” The snicker she received was not very comforting. “I’m just fine sleeping in the hall if you don’t cut that out,” she grumbled.

“Maus, it is amusing. And more amusing that you have ended up in my room.” She closed the door and gestured vaguely to the room. “There is only one bed. You may share it or I can relinquish it, whatever you prefer.”

“What? Dude, no. I’m not kicking you off your own bed.” The brunette rolled her eyes, wandering toward the bed and laying down there. Kommissar’s laugh brought her attention to the blonde, and she glared up at the German. “What?”

“You are so tiny,” was all she said before Beca gestured her over. “Oh, tiny Maus, my name is Luisa. So that you stop calling me _Kommissar._ It is a title but not the way I wish a friend to know me.”

Beca scoffed. “Friend, huh? I guess that’s better than rival?”

“Friend, or more. You did not let me finish. Stubborn Maus.”

“How many variations of “Mouse” can you find?”

“Many. Tiny Maus. Stubborn Maus. Eager Maus. Feisty Maus.” The blonde flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, and immediately curled into Beca’s side. It was incredibly amusing to watch the six-foot-tall German Amazon try to make herself small enough to fit under Beca’s arm, but she tried as hard as she could.

“You’re not gonna have much luck, you moose.”

“Moose?”

“Yes. Moose.”

“… Hm. I suppose it is only fair. And I believe my luck is fine – I have a beautiful woman in my bed. Luck is on my side, Tiny Maus.”

Beca flushed bright pink and was suddenly thankful for the darkness in the room. “So… Luisa?”

Luisa hummed in approval, liking the sound of her name on Beca’s tongue. It suited her – the tiny Bella had a wonderful accent she would have to nudge along sometime. Perhaps she could teach the brunette German, or French, or any number of languages.

For now, she simply wanted to sleep and be near to the little brunette who had caught her eye.

“ _Schlaf gut, mein Elch._ ”

“ _Schlaf gut, mein kleine Maus._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. I'm still getting a feel for the characters but this was very fun. c:
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> ahnungslose Maus – clueless mouse  
> Geh, kleine Maus – go, tiny mouse  
> Schlaf gut – goodnight  
> Mein elch – my moose


End file.
